Somebody That I Used To Know
by PrioritiesSorted
Summary: When Hermione risked a glance up, Remus's knuckles were white against the handle of the milk jug. His whole body seemed tense for a moment before he said calmly, "If you have a problem Sirius, you could always just spit it out."


**A/N - Part of my "Play On" Series of not-quite-sonfics based on the beautiful tragedy that is Remus Lupin. I struggled massively with the outsider POV for this one, but am pretty pleased with how it came out. **

_Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye _

_But you didn't have to cut me off, _  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing. _

The atmosphere in the kitchen was frosty, though the others didn't seem to notice. Ron was preoccupied with a large bacon sandwich, though it had only been an hour since supper, the twins had their heads together (she didn't want to know what they were plotting), and Ginny was curled up against her mother in a rare moment of quiet, watching the rhythmic action of the knitting needles as Molly's deft fingers worked the wool around them.

It seemed that only Hermione was distracted by Remus and Sirius. Though her book on _The Georgian Wizards: Charming and Chivalry _was really incredibly interesting, she couldn't help her gaze flicking from one to the other as Remus made tea and Sirius dug holes in the wood of the table with his wand-tip. She didn't miss the resentful glances that Sirius shot at his old friend, though she was at a loss as to why. Even Remus seemed oblivious as he asked casually,

"Black or white this evening, Sirius?"

Sirius didn't answer straight away, but looked as though he was struggling with something, his forehead creasing as he said,

"Why don't you call me Padfoot anymore?"

Hermione looked around quickly again, scanning to see if anyone else had noticed the harsh note in Sirius's voice. If they had, they betrayed no sign of it, and she tried to do the same, but it was difficult to lose herself in 18th century wizardry when she could hear the reluctance in Remus's voice as he replied,

"I'm not sure, perhaps I've simply fallen out of the habit."

Sirius scoffed, and Molly looked up briefly from her knitting, eyeing her hosts suspiciously for a moment before she turned her attention back to her wool and needles. At least someone else had noticed; Hermione had been starting to think she was delusional.

Any doubt she still might have had was erased when Sirius snapped,

"Whatever you say."

When Hermione risked a glance up, Remus's knuckles were white against the handle of the milk jug. His whole body seemed tense for a moment before he said calmly,

"If you have a problem Sirius, you could always just spit it out."

"I don't think it's me who has the problem, _Remus_." Sirius snarled, successfully drawing the attention of everyone around the table. Sirius seemed not to notice, though Remus twitched uncomfortably under the collective Weasley scrutiny.

"Sirius I don't think-" he started, only to be cut off by Sirius,

"What? That we ought to be having this conversation in public? That we ought to be having this conversation at all? What, Remus? What is so awful that you couldn't discuss it in front of Molly and the children?"

For the first time that afternoon, Sirius looked Remus directly in the eye, challenging and proud, and for the first time since she'd known him, Hermione thought she could see a glimpse of the Black blood in his veins.

"As far as I'm aware, Sirius, this conversation is about nothing more than childhood nicknames, and if you're going to be like this then I'm afraid I have places I'd rather be."

The words had barely left Remus's mouth before Sirius was blocking his exit, staring him down took a tentative step forward.

"Sirius, is this really necessary?" Molly exclaimed, breaking the silence in which the Weasleys and Hermione had been wrapped.

"Afraid so, Molly." Sirius barked, and Remus shot him a murderous look, "Since sadly, Remus here would rather avoid his problems than face them head on. Always been a fault of his. Now, if you would kindly be quiet, I would be very much obliged."

Molly opened her mouth to argue, but seemed to decide against it. Something in Sirius's expression made it very plain that he was on a mission, and not even Molly Weasley could steer him from his path.

"Thank you. Now then, Remus dear, I'm interested to know when I became sub-standard. Or when you decided you were better than this."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but what part of my behaviour is it that's bothering you?" Remus interrupted, his hands beginning to shake slightly at his sides. Hermione tried to think of a time when she'd seen her old Professor lose control, but nothing came to her. "Was it when I took you in last summer? Was it when I moved out of my flat and moved in here so you wouldn't be alone?"

"You know that isn't what I'm talking about." Sirius exclaimed, taking a step forward. Remus didn't flinch, but looked straight at Sirius as he said softly,

"Then enlighten me. Exactly how have I offended you?" He seemed to become calmer as Sirius's frustration grew, and his hands were beginning to steady again.

Sirius's mouth twitched for a few seconds before he answered,

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you? You want me to say that I hate it when you're distant and cold, when you treat me like I'm some project that Dumbledore's given you. I thought it was meant to be me that had all the happy memories sucked out of me, but I seem to recall better than you."

"I really think we ought to-"

"Sit _down _Molly." Sirius ordered, and Molly resumed her seat, looking murderous. Ron shot Hermione a terrified look and she smiled at him in a way she hoped was comforting. It almost cheered her to think that at the very least, his fear of emotional confrontation was a constant in the drastically altered atmosphere in Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius, this is getting ridiculous…" Remus began, only to be cut off as Sirius yelled,

"_This _is ridiculous? Yes, yes it is. It's ridiculous that you won't even acknowledge what we were. What I meant to you. No, you just want to pretend none of it ever happened and play the long suffering minder-"

"Don't you dare try to pretend this is all me, Sirius." Remus snapped, and Hermione was shocked to see his usually pale face flushed with anger, his voice almost as loud as Sirius's, "I know I've been distant since the Shack but can you blame me? _You thought I was the traitor, Sirius. _I understand, I forgave you instantaneously for thinking it, but do you really expect me not to wonder how much of it was a lie?"

The silence fell heavily over the kitchen, and Hermione glanced over to where three pairs of eyebrows were raised in surprise, Molly had a knowing look in her eye and Ron was frowning in utter confusion. Hermione felt as though she should be doubting the little voice in her head telling her that they were not talking about friendship, yet somehow she wondered how she could ever thought it was anything else.

Sirius almost looked guilty, looking away from Remus for the first time since the start of the confrontation.

"I used to know you so well." He breathed, not taking his eyes from the floor, "Merlin. I thought- I thought it would have been- I thought it would be all right once you knew it wasn't me who was… who was the traitor."

Remus smiled; the corners of his mouth turning up only slightly, but it was plain in his voice when he spoke,

"Your problem, Sirius, is that you give me too much credit. Despite appearances, I've changed very little in the past thirteen years."

"Still got those defences up a mile high?" Sirius asked, bringing his eyes up to meet Remus's. Hermione wasn't sure how it had happened, but they were inches away from each other now, and she felt as though she should turn away and Remus put at gentle hand on the nape of Sirius's neck.

"Naturally. So sadly there's no escape for the poor sods trapped behind them."

Remus had barely finished speaking when Sirius pulled him into a kiss. Hermione was glad she was within arm's reach of Ron to stifle a shocked "Bloody Hell!" with a hand over his mouth before he ruined the moment.

"Do we have your permission to leave _now _Sirius?" Fred ventured, smirking.

The answer was decidedly muffled, but the Weasleys and Hermione assumed it was the affirmative. By the time they had filed out of the kitchen, Remus was back up against the table, one hand supporting himself with the other in Sirius's hair. Hermione was careful to close the door behind her.

For a moment, they simply stood in the hallway, before a collective sigh relief was uttered.

"Glad they're finally getting on with it." Ginny said, matter-of-factly, "I couldn't have stood the tension much longer."

There was a general murmur of agreement before,

"Wait a second!" Ron exclaimed, a sudden look of outrage on his face, "I'm _hungry_. How long are they going to be?"

"Anyone's guess." Fred said, solemnly.

"They've got thirteen years to make up for in there." George added, and Ron groaned.

_**A/N - Would love to hear your thoughts :)**_


End file.
